Sisters Grimm iPod Shuffle Challenge!
by My Name Is Tasty Kake
Summary: This is my version of the 'iPod Shuffle Challenge' but Sisters Grimm style! It involves love in some song drabbles, but also war struggles and struggles in life period. I worked really hard on it and I hope you'll read it and like it and hopefully you'll leave a comment to let me know how I did! : Thank You!
1. Chapter 1

Hello Everyone! So Recently, I Was Hunting Through Fanfiction And Found These Song Challenges Or These iPod Shuffles And These Are The Rules:

1.) Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like

2.) Turn your music player on and turn it on random/shuffle.

3.) Write a drabble/ficlet related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when its over. No lingering afterwards!

4.) Do ten of these or as many as you want,(I'll stop when I feel like it lol) and then post them.

I decided to do these because, the first one I read… I loved them. But when I looked for Sisters Grimm, they had like 3. So I decided to make one of my very own J. It sounds like a really hard challenge, but I think I can do it! So here's my shot. don't forget to comment down below afterwards.

Now I'm not going to lie, I did change the songs to a different one during the shuffle. THAT'S ONLY BECAUSE, some of the songs I have on here, are very graphic and bad and I wanted this to be rated T so.. Yeah. And also, I did linger a little bit afterwards the song to finish my thoughts. I don't want to stop in the middle of a sentence! And I went back and fixed the grammar and the misspelled words.

But anyways… here goes!

#1: Gasolina-Daddy Yankee

Sabrina's POV

The music was pounding and so fast and pulsing. The room was crowded with hot and sweaty teenagers. Our bodies stuck like flies on honey because of the perspiration on our skin. All I felt was bodies grinding on me everywhere. Girls, guys, Everafters, all of them grinding and shaking and moving against my body. I assumed that I was doing the same to everyone else. I didn't know what the song was about, or what they were saying… but the music pounded through my ears and into my head and filled my blood with adrenaline. All I could do was dance and dance and dance. I felt like the song would never end and this party would last forever. "Dama Mas, Gasolina!" I screamed the very last line but continued to grind until the pounding beat faded. I love Gasolina, I thought with a smile.

#2: Next To You-Chris Brown ft. Justin Bieber

Puck POV

I flew and was missed by a falling building by centimeters. Smoke invaded my nostrils and made it impossible to see and breathe. "Sabrina!" I yelled as I flew and heard the fading sound of bullets and bombs. I felt lightheaded. I couldn't find Sabrina and as I heard the fatal sound of a human being shot made me fear the worst. Then there she was, her blonde hair shining like a diamond in the rough among the blackened remains of the city. I flew over to her. "Puck!" she yelled as she wrapped her arms around me. "I couldn't find you!" she yelled again. "What you thought I would leave ya?" I asked with a grin. "I don't know. Maybe?" she said as we ran from falling debris. "Sabrina.. Even when the sky is falling, I'll be standing right next to you. Nothing can ever come between us, alright?" I asked as I grabbed her hand. Then the bomb fell and created a giant hole in the floor. I picked her up and flew over the hole and continued to run. I just wanted to keep her forever.

#3: White Horse-Taylor Swift

Sabrina's POV

Puck was injured. He had gotten stabbed during the Everafter War and had almost bled out until Mr. Canis found him and ran him to the Fae people and back to his mother and Moth. I heard the news and froze, I got to New York as fast as I could. When I got there, he was laid in his old room in the back of the Golden Egg. His messy dirty blonde hair clung to his forehead in sweat. He murmured to himself in his sleep but wouldn't even flutter his eyes. He really looked dead. I kissed his fevered cheek. "I had so many dreams about you and me." I whispered into his ear. "I guess it's too late for you and your white horse to come around and catch me now. Have to save myself from now on?" I joked as I held his hand and cried.

#4: Thinking About You-Frank Ocean

Puck's POV

I had been thinking about her all day. I didn't particularly want Sabrina as a girlfriend or a wife or any of that gross 'mushy love' stuff. But I always thought about her or whether she was thinking about me. I even just wanted Sabrina as a friend. I just thought she was cool enough to kick it with. I mean don't get me wrong, Sabrina is incredibly cute. But, I just don't think it would work with me and her. We're just too different. She said that she had liked me when we were younger. She didn't include if that crush had passed, but I was to embarrassed to ask. I just assumed that it was over. Hopefully it had. Sabrina was meant for somebody else, not me.

#5: Last Resort-Papa Roach

Mr. Canis POV

"This is my last resort." I grumbled as the wolf tried to take control of my mind once again. "The only way to get rid of the wolf and make sure he doesn't harm the Grimms is if I die first." I assured myself as I held the knife. I drew a line of blood from my arm. I'm losing my mind to this wolf. I wish somebody would tell me I'm fine. All I hear are questions and devils surrounding my head from the wolf's evil ways and his devious words. I started to cry. I couldn't go on living this life. "This is my last resort." I repeated as I put the knife down and picked up the double barreled gun. 'I cant believe I'm even contemplating suicide' I thought. "I just cant go on… living this way!" I screamed and then pulled the trigger. I saw the wolf leave my body, but unfortunately, so did my soul.

#6: 1000 Miles- Vanessa Carlton

Sabrina's POV

I couldn't take living in Ferryport Landing anymore. I was making my way downtown, walking fast, faces passed and I was home-bound to New York City. I'd walk 1000 miles just if I could see my old home where I grew up tonight. I couldn't live in this stupid scenery and with these stupid people. Especially Puck. I just wanted my parents back and my old life back. I wondered how my life would be without Puck and Granny in it. I halted in my tracks. I was at the barrier. I looked back at the tiny town. I made a 180 and started back to Ferryport Landing. No matter how much I hated Puck and Granny and this town at times. I needed them and would always need them. I would miss them way to much anyways. My life was them. This is my destiny. Now I just have to walk 1000 miles back to Granny's little 'dollhouse' on the hill.

#7: Nightmares of the Bottom- Lil Wayne

Red's POV

I had horrible nightmares. These demons would drag me all the way down to the bottom, even if I slept at the top. I was always so different from the rest of the Grimm's. If we all took a picture, I would always be doing a different pose. I always thought about 'F' words. Now that Sabrina and Puck are teenagers, they usually say a certain 'F' word a lot. Mostly towards each other. But I started thinking about them. F can stand for fake like Everafters (Mirror)… false like not real. Like this town and when people tell you false information. Even if it messes up your life. F can stand for flaw, like everything that I am. All I am is a big flaw. But most importantly, it can stand for fear… which is what I feel every day and every night thanks to my horrible past life. I try to stay positive even when these ghosts attack me…. But its so hard.

#8: That Should Be Me-Justin Bieber

Puck's POV

I don't know why, but when Sabrina went on dates with other guys it bothered me. Sometimes I would stalk her on her dates disguised as a fly or a plant. And they would hold hands and kiss and laugh. And all I can think of is: 'That should be me. Holding your hand, making you laugh, and feeling your kiss.' Its just not fair. She doesn't even care about how I would feel. They would come to the door bringing her presents and she would laugh and kiss them on the cheek and the boys would just sit there and smile in pride. "That should be me buying you gifts and feeling that." I grumble to myself on the steps. I don't even know to fight for Sabrina's love or just leave it alone. Maybe it was meant to be or not. But I still cant get over it. I just cant see it any other way. "That should be me giving her flowers and talking for hours. I never should of let her go." I sigh as she goes out with someone else who isn't me…again.

#9: Someone Like You-Adele

Sabrina's POV

I sat at the wedding looking into Puck's emerald eyes. He picked at the collar of his uncomfortable looking tuxedo. Although, he looked semi-happy. Then I heard the door's open. Moth walked in, looking like a fairy princess. Well, she actually was a fairy princess. The day Puck got married, I always thought I'd be walking down the red carpet towards him but, I guess that's how it works in life. I guess Moth can give Puck things that I never could. I mean, me and Puck were basically grown up together. We eventually dated through high school. Those were the glory days. But I mean.. I had to go to college and we had to separate. But I NEVER thought I would come back only to see that Puck would be getting married. To Moth of all people. But I guess sometimes it hurts in love. The taste of rejection is bittersweet. After the ceremony I finally saw Puck. "I wish nothing but the best for you Puck." I said as I hugged him. He smiled but his eyes looked apologetic towards me. It was getting late and I had to get back to New York City. But I whispered in his ear before I left: "All I beg, is that you don't forget me okay?" and I turned and left with teary eyes but a small smile.

#10. I Can Do Better-Avril LaVigne

Sabrina's POV

"Your breaking up with me!" Sabrina cried to Peter. "Yeah." He replied with a shrug of his shoulders. She slapped him and ran to her room. I hated him now! But it didn't matter because I could do better then him. I would be okay if I never saw that green tight wearing… red headed jerk! I just want him gone and out of my sight forever. I had realized that when I dated Peter, I had lost myself, but now I had found my old self again. Sabrina Grimm was not meant to date and be a slave in love. He gets on my nerves and makes me want to puke! So long to him. I just wish he would fall in a ditch because I'm sick of his shit, I can't lie. Then as I looked out the window, I saw Puck go over and punch Peter in his face and simply walk back inside. I smiled and bit my bottom lip. Yeah, I can definitely do better.

#11. H.Y.F.R -Drake ft. Lil Wayne

No One's POV

"Lieblings!" Granny Relda bellowed to her 3 grandchildren. They all bounded down the stairs. "Granny what is it?" Daphne asked. "There's been a forest fire." she said. The children all raised their eyes waiting. "And?" they all said together. "By a dragon, apparently." Granny said looking at the newspaper from Mayor Charming. "You guys up for some dragon fighting?" she asked with a closed lip smile. In response the children ran to their rooms and returned downstairs ready for a big fight. They had belts filled with swords, potions, shields, and water. "H.Y.F.R!" They all said together and ran out the door. [for those who don't know, H.Y.F.R means hell yeah, fucking right. But this is rated t so… I didn't think I should say it openly]

#12. Safe And Sound- Taylor Swift

Puck's POV

The War was more vicious then anyone expected it to be. Me and Sabrina were basically on our death beds. We had saved each other's life more then a million times over. I didn't expect to stay with Sabrina during the War, but I remember her saying: "Please don't leave me here alone." And so I didn't. She had deep cuts all through her cheeks and her legs. Her face was smudged with so much dirt that you could barely see her in the dark if not for her blonde hair. We sat not knowing what to do because of my broken leg. She started to cry. "Its okay Sabrina, just close your eyes, we'll be alright. When the morning light comes, you and I'll be safe and sound. Okay?" I said as I whispered into her ear and held her close to my body. Even though the pain of just doing that was blinding, I still didn't let her go. I didn't want anything to happen to us.

#13: Payphone- Maroon 5

Daphne's POV

I was completely lost. In a city I didn't know where. I must've fallen asleep on the train to Ferryport Landing from New York City. I was in a barren little town with maybe 20 people walking around. I ran around trying to find a payphone anywhere. All I saw were hillbillies milling around doing nothing. Then I found my savior, I saw a little black box with a phone inside. A grin broke onto my face. I pulled the phone and ..BOOM. The cord was already broken. My face fell but I didn't lose faith. I ran about a mile before the next payphone came up. I went up and grabbed the phone and heard the dial tone. My heart leaped in joy. My damp fingers from the 100 degree weather searched through my pockets. No change whatsoever. I sank to the ground. Then I saw it. 2 perfect little silver quarters. I smiled and put them into the phone.

#14: Mercy- Kanye West ft. Pusha T, Big Sean, 2 Chains.

No One's POV

"I'm gonna get you, fairy boy!" Sabrina growled as she chased after Puck in the front yard. "If you can catch me, you little punk!" Puck taunted as he ran around in circles. "Don't taunt me because you already know that I can!" Sabrina screamed as she caught his ankle right before he sprouted his wings and was about to fly. As Puck soared in the air with Sabrina at his ankle, she got about 30 feet into the air before her hand slipped and she fell right on her back against the ground. The breathe rushed out of her lungs as she gasped for air. All the while, Puck is clueless and flying in loop-de-loops in the air. Sabrina's face turned to pure red rage. She stormed in the house and grabbed Kraven he Deceiver from the mischievous fairy's trampoline bed. She went outside and simply held it in the air for Puck's attention. He immediately became to rage to. He was about to tackle her when Sabrina simply pulled out a steak knife. "Come any closer, and the unicorn gets stuffing ripped out of its stomach." She threatened with a sinister smile on her lips. Puck stood in place with a scared look on his face. "C'mon Sabrina I'm sorry! Please let Kraven go! HAVE MERCY SABRINA!" he screamed. She smiled sweetly and through it at his feet. "That's better." she said and brushed her hands on her jeans and walked inside.

LAST ONE FOR PART 1:

#15: Slipped Away- Avril LaVigne

Puck's POV

I always thought about that dreadful day. The day Sabrina Grimm left for college. She wouldn't be back for 5 years. Not even for the holidays because it was too much of a risk to the barrier. I missed her so bad. And I would never forget her. I hated to say it but it made me sad. I know she couldn't hear me.. But maybe she had missed me just as much as I miss her know. The day she slipped away was the day I knew life at the Grimm's would never be the same. I never even got to kiss Sabrina goodbye. Not on the mouth like I wanted, but even the hand would have been good enough for me. I wish that I could see her again, but… honestly, Granny's warned me that maybe Sabrina wouldn't come back for more then 5 years. She's written letters to the family saying she was seeing different boys every once in a while. She probably forgot the stupid fairy boy that used to torment her in the worst ways years ago. The letters broke my heart, but I never let anyone else no, of course. I just couldn't wrap my mind around the fact that she was gone across the barrier where I couldn't bring her back. No matter how much I loved her or wanted her back… I could NEVER get her back with all my force. I just have to face the fact that Sabrina slipped away and I just won't forget her. Even if she forgets me.

**Voila! You Have The iPod Shuffle Challenge! That Was Soooooo Much Fun! But, Did you like it? Yes… No? Well, Leave A Comment Below And Let Me Know How I Did. Also, If You Want A Part 2 With Different Songs, Comment Below Or PM Me And I'll Start Immediately. Bye J**


	2. Chapter 2

iPod Shuffle Challenge Part 2 !

#1: I Dreamed A Dream (Les Miserable) - Anne Hathaway

Sabrina's POV

There was a time when men were kind to me. There was a time when love was just love and there weren't any complications that were involved. But those times are gone now. Things had gone so wrong, I don't even no how they got here. Before things went wrong, hope was high and my life was well worth living. I absolutely loved my life with every fiber in my being. During those times, I dreamed that the love that I had with Bradley would never die and that God would be forgiving and just bless me in my life and watch over my love. But back then, I could dream those things because I was so young and unafraid. When you're young and unafraid, it seems like you could take the entire world by storm. But men are not nice. They will tear your hope apart and they turn your dream to shame just because they can. He filled every summer day of mine with endless wonder, he took my childhood and all of my innocence. I gave him everything I had to offer. I gave him all of me and I let down the walls that I had been building for years down and completely let him in. But when autumn came, he had left me. He was gone. Sometimes I dream that he will come back to me and we will live together forever. I dreamed that my life would be so different from this hell I'm living. I thought my life would be so different then what it is. The life I was given has killed all the dreams I once dreamed. And it was all because I was beaten and abused by my husband who I once loved. But the worst part is that I still love Bradley.

#2: When I'm Gone - 3 Doors Down

Puck's POV

"There's another world inside of me that you'll never see, Sabrina."

"Well what do you mean, Puck?" Sabrina whispered to me as she gripped my shoulder tightly as we lay in my room staring at the stars that were my ceiling. I shook my head and slipped from her touch. "Nah, I can't. They're my secrets."

"Then what can you tell me?" Sabrina said back. Her words getting more harsh.

"Somewhere there's I light that I just cant find, even though I should've found it by now." I said back to her as my eyes glued to the tiny little lanterns in the sky.

"Okay?" Sabrina said with confusion in her voice.

"What can I do to help you find 'the light'?" Sabrina asked as she sat up looked into my face.

"Hold me when I'm here. Right me when I'm wrong. Hold me when I'm scared and just love me when I'm gone. That's the best you can do for me." I said back to her. There was a comfy silence that followed that. "I'll never let you down. Even if I could… I don't think I could 'Brina. I'd give up everything for you." I said to her as we drifted off into a blissful sleep. She scooted closer and lightly pecked my cheek. "I know." she said sleepily and we closed our eyes and fell asleep.

#3: Simply Amazing - Trey Songz

Puck's POV

I can't really explain what it is she does. But whatever it is…it's simply… amazing. Sabrina's sleeping head was laying lightly on my naked chest as the early sun peeked in through our light curtains. I don't really believe in love, or at least I don't think I do, but lately I'm not so sure anymore. I don't really believe in much, but I'll be damned if I don't believe that I love Sabrina or that Sabrina loves me. But, me and her have been 'sleeping' together for a couple months now… and I'm afraid that I might've caught feelings for her. She woke up and stretched. "Your face is exactly what I want to wake up to." she sneered and then she smiled quickly and walked to the bathroom. I smiled at her back as she walked to the bathroom in her bra and a pair of basketball shorts and watch her close the bathroom door behind her. "Don't ever change, 'Brina." I called out to her. "And why not?" she called back to me. "because you're simply amazing already." I answered as I winked at her as she stepped back into the room and continued to walk past her and to the kitchen.

When we were walking the streets of New York City, after her getting in a few fights with some unfriendly bums, I couldn't help but imagine a work of art. She's not perfect, but she is beautiful to me and her features so delicate, but she is anything but a fragile little girl. And she loves me… and that's the amazing part.

#4: Sugar We're Going Down - Fall Out Boy

Puck's Pov

"Am I more then you bargained for yet?" I asked her as she screamed and ran after me for the prank I pulled on her yet again.

"Why do you always do this, Puck!?" She screamed as she wiped the smelly green glop out of her hair.

"That's just who I am this week." I said to her with a mischievous smile as I walked away.

Currently I was sitting in Sabrina's closet quietly spying on her and her new boyfriend, Peter Pan. I hated that guy and couldn't trust him, someone had to make sure he didn't kill or, or of course it would be my fault. I swear I almost vomited when they started kissing and the jerk shoved his hand down her pants. It was only for two seconds before Grimm slapped his hand away and then followed with a swift punch in the groin, but for a second, I wanted to be the friction in her jeans. If you think about it, it's kinda messed up how I wanted to be him. My worst enemy, but yet I wanted to be like him because he had _my_ girl. The girl _I _wanted. But it didn't matter, she probably thought I was a notch in her side, but I thought I was her number one with a bullet. I was a loaded gun and all she had to do was pull it. We were a great team. And that's why I deserved her. Not some green tight wearing jerk.

#5: Viva La Vida- Coldplay

Puck's POV

I used to rule the world! People would rise if I gave the word because I was the crowned prince! But now I'm sitting here with the Grimm's doing chores and listening to Sabrina yell at me. I should be hearing "Long live the king!" parties that were thrown in my honor would have Jerusaelum bell's ringing and Roman Calvary Choirs singing. People were asking me to be their hero! "But of course that was when I ruled the world." I grumbled to myself as I unpacked the dishwasher and swept the floor (orders from Granny). Back in Faerie, I could see the fear in my enemies eyes, but now since I started saving the Grimm's, people see me as a hero and they don't fear me anymore! I've lost my touch. Then Sabrina came and dumped the vaccuum cleaner's contents of dust and dirt into my hair and ran away laughing. I smiled mischievously after her with a glop grenade in hand. "Eh, who would ever want to be king!?"

#6: Whine Up - Kat Deluna

No One Pov

"It's summer time. Ladies ya'll look hot tonight!" The DJ screamed into the microphone at the small beach party. Sabrina, Daphne, Red and Puck were all at the Rehobeth Beach dance party at Club 21 tonight. They danced and danced. The hot summer night was making everyone perspirate and sweat until their hair was a frizzy mess but no one seemed to mind. "C'mon Sabrina. Whine up! Move those hips." Daphne screamed as she went wild and danced her little butt off. "I don't even no what to 'whine up' means." Sabrina said as she looked around to see what everyone else was doing. "It's a dance. Whine your hips is what Puerto Rican girls do. Just move your hips side to side real seductively." Daphne said as Red giggled at Sabrina's ignorance. Soon Sabrina was getting the hang of it and was moving her hips to the side. Then Daphne and Red had male dance partners. The men were behind them and had their hands on Red and Daphne's hips and helping them move side to side. Sabrina looked around and saw Puck about to 'whine up' with another girl. She marched over and grabbed his wrist right before he was about to head towards the girl. "Whine up with me!" Sabrina screamed over the music. Puck gave a crooked smile and turned her around and put his hands on her hips. "You finally learned to have fun miss Everafter attourney." Puck screamed into her ear over the loud booming music from the speakers. She rolled her eyes. 'Shut up and whine up." She screamed.

#7: We All Try - Frank Ocean **(NO OFFENSATION TO LESBIANS AT ALL!)**

"Sabrina, I think I'm a lesbian." Daphne weeped to her sister Sabrina. "Why do you say that?" Sabrina asks as she rubbed her sisters back. "I think I have feelings toward Red! And I don't know why. Is there something wrong with me!?" Daphne cried as she wiped her red puffy face. "There's nothing wrong with you, Daphne." Sabrina assured as she looked her sister straight in the eye. "Will I go to hell?" Daphne cried as she eyed the Bible her parents kept on the bookshelf on the other side of the room. "I don't think that's up to me. But I can tell you what I believe. I believe there's a heaven. I believe that marriage isn't between a man and woman, but between love and love. And if you love Red, that's enough for me." Sabrina said to her sister. "Thanks Sabrina!" Daphne said as she stopped crying and ran out of the room.

"I heard what went on with Daphne." Puck said as he leaned on the outside of Sabrina's door. "You're a good sister. Daphne's a good person. No matter what sexual orientation." Puck said with a genuine small smile. Sabrina shrugged and smiled back. 'We all try. You just have to try and keep faith."

#8: Cheers (Drink To That) - Rihanna

No One POV

Sabrina and Daphne sat at their favorite bar on a late Friday night after their long day at work. "You taking shots tonight?" Daphne said as she threw her 3rd one down her throat. "Yeah. I'll have one." Sabrina said as she took one. The party at the bar was booming and was exhilarating. "Cheers to the freakin' weekend!" Someone far off in the bar screamed. "I'll drink to that!" Sabrina screamed back as she put her fist, with her shot in hand, up into the air. Everyone threw their arms with their shot in the air. 'I'll drink to that." That they all replied. "I got my Ray Bans on and I'm not gonna lie, I feel hella cool tonight." Sabrina said to Daphne. "Finally! You're always so stiff Sabrina. Don't let the bastards get you down. Loosen up a little." Daphne said as she handed Sabrina yet another round of shots for them

"I'm bought to hop on the bar and just charge everything on my card tonight." Sabrina said as she jumped on the bar and shook her heads to the beat of the music. Whistles filled the air and laughter from her sister echoed in her ears. "Glasses up everyone!" Sabrina said as she laughed and continued to dance on the stiff wooden surface of the bar. Everyone's glasses full of this and that were thrusted into the air. A sea of alcohol was all Sabrina saw. "Cheers to the freakin weekend." Daphne said as she put her 9th shot into air from her spot on the bar stool.

#9: I Wanna Be - Chris Brown

Puck's POV

"I know we've been friends for a long time. But I need to confess something. It's gonna be hard but… here goes." I said to Sabrina as she sat there in confusion. "I don't want you to tell anyone I'm 'just a friend'. I want to hear you tell people I'm _your _man. I want to be the one you run to and be the guy standing in between you and some other random guy." I explained. I grimaced the entire time. Waiting for a hit, kick, or slap. She just sat there stunned. "Have you ever thought about it? I mean, really thought about it. I already have and I'm sure I want to be that to you. I swear Sabrina, I be so good to you. I'll be the only guy in your life that will never hurt you.""It's a little late for that isn't it?" Sabrina asked as she pointed to her bright pink dyed hair. My latest brilliant prank on her.

"If you let me be yours, I can stop if you want. Just think about it." I said and walked away. "That was the hardest thing I've had to do in my entire life." I said to myself as I sat there on my trampoline with a tornado of nerves in my stomach.

#10: Gangnam Style - Psy

No One POV

"Daphne what the hell is this?" Sabrina said as she walked into Daphne and Red dancing to some Chinese man singing a song. "Its Gangnam Style Sabrina. It's really fun." Red said as she did some cheesy looking dance that Daphne soon copied. "What is he saying?" Sabrina said as she walked more into the room. "We don't know!" Daphne giggled as she continued to jump on one leg at a time with her wrist crossed, bobbing up and down. "What are you doing!?" Sabrina asked in frustration. "We told you. We're doing the Gangnam Style dance! Just copy our movements." Daphne said as the chorus started all over again. Soon enough, Sabrina and Red and Daphne were dancing like pro's and Sabrina was having the time of her life. They should be on the music video as background dancers. "What are you losers doing?" Puck asked as he stepped in with an apple with a bite taken out of it in hand. "The Gangnam Style!" Sabrina said as she danced to the music with a big happy smile on her face acting like a little kid again.

#11: Miss Independent - Kelly Clarkson

Sabrina's POV

Sabrina was always the independent one. She never needed anyone and didn't depend on anyone else but her. She kept her distance from everyone and everyone knew to stay out of her way. She was unafraid and never let a man interfere in her life and let him mess up her life and her plans. She didn't need a man to help her with anything because she could do better for her then any man could. So what she did was built a for around her heart so she wouldn't have to face a man's rejection or feel any pain because of a man. But then came along a certain pink winged fairy named Puck and that fort started to deteriorate. Something went horribly wrong and after only a couple years, that fort had collapsed and she fell in love. "What is this feeling?" She asked out loud as she sat in her room and thought about the fairy doing loop-de-loops just outside of her window. Sabrina didn't have any time for love. What happened to the girl that was strong? The girl that didn't need a man because she was her own man… her own protector and provider. She got up and looked in her full length mirror leaned up against the wall. That girl was still there… but she didn't still _feel_ like that girl. But then the fairy boy opened up her window and flew through it and gently touched down and shut the window. He ran up and grabbed Sabrina around her waist and kissed her temple. Now she knew how beautiful love could be. There was no longer for Sabrina to be defensive. She smiled into the mirror as she looked at Puck's hair as he lightly kissed her cheeks tenderly and nuzzled her neck. "Goodbye Miss Independent." She whispered as she turned around and Puck's and her lips connected lightly as the last little piece of barb wire surrounding Sabrina's heart fell away and her heart was free to love.


End file.
